Loves me, loves me not
by KHwhitelion
Summary: He loves me, he loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. But is your true love always whom you expect it to be? a series of drabbles devoted to my favorite Danny Phantom couples


**Okay….welcome to my 'favorite DP pairings really short drabbles!!' **

**There are some that are well-known, others fairly, and some I even invented! But all are originally from a meme, so they're each based on a song. Go to my DA account (same username) to see which ones. Anyway, there twenty drabbles total—2 for each pairing I support! I'd like it if you read through them all, just to try something different. And please review!!**

**Also….no flames. I don't bash YOUR favorite pairings, do I?**

**Ah yes, some of the drabbles continue with each other, and some don't, FYI. **

**Some don't seem as romance orientated as others, but that's because (for two of the pairings, anyway) I've already written separate drabbles devoted entirely to that pairing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danny x Sam**

**1. **He wasn't sure just when he'd started to notice it. Her face, her voice, her movement. After hanging around her for so many years, Danny couldn't be sure when it was he had developed feelings for his best friend. All he knew now was that he was completely infatuated with Sam Manson. And it was slightly creepy.

He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. Despite popular belief, Sam was a very pretty girl. She may have been Goth, but Danny liked that about her. It added to her uniqueness. Made her different. He grinned, a light blush gracing his cheeks. He was fortunate to have her as a friend. Someone to help in; someone he could confide in….

….and then his smile fell. He could confide in her _now_, but how would Sam react if Danny suddenly confessed his complicated feelings to her?

_Not well, probably,_ he thought.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She couldn't believe it. Her best friend since….since _kindergarten_ had just admitted his love to her. It was….

….it was _wonderful_.

"Danny…." Sam murmured, her entire face red. He couldn't look at her, and she knew it was from fear of rejection. She laughed, abruptly wrapping her arms around him. He flinched, startled.

"S-Sam?!"

"Oh Danny!" Sam cried, tears in her eyes, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" She let go after a moment, meeting his gaze with her violet eyes. Danny just stood where he was, still trying to process her response.

"You….you….were?" He managed.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I was." She kissed him then, a long, meaningful kiss that took his breath away. "I….I love _you_ too, you know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dash x Sam**

Danny growled, his narrowed eyes flashing bright green. "Why don't you just admit it, Sam?!" He barked, slamming a fist into his locker, "Why don't you just say you don't love me anymore!?"

Sam took a step back, her eyes wide. "Danny….I…."

"SAVE IT!" He screamed, thrusting a finger in her direction, "I've seen you with him….with _Dash_! Don't think I haven't noticed it!" He stopped then, his body shaking with rage. He didn't understand it. How something so good could become so bad so quickly.

Sam sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Danny I….I was going to tell you but…."

He whirled around, glaring at her harshly. "But what?! What reason could you possibly have for not telling me?!"

The Goth girl paused, fighting back the tears threatening to break free. "I didn't…."

"Didn't what?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dash stared at the ceiling, his mind unusually full. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About Sam. That cute, little Goth girl with a bad-ass attitude and a big mouth. She had been the subject of most of his fantasies lately, some awake and some not. At first, he couldn't understand it, but as the days dragged on, Dash was becoming shockingly aware that the reason she kept appearing in his dreams was because he liked her. He _liked_ her.

"Oh man…." He groaned, imagining the face of his friends if they found out. Him and Sam? It was outrageous. And yet….

….outrageous wasn't necessarily a bad thing….was it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danni x Youngblood**

Perched at the edge of the pirate ship, Danielle Phantom's thoughts drifted back to her old life….her old father. It still stung whenever she pictured his face in her mind. He'd done some terrible things to her….and for that, she could never forgive him….

….but he was also her father, and as much as Danielle tried to deny it, she still missed him. Still loved him.

"Hey, Danni? You up here?" She spun around, her glum thoughts dissipating.

"Youngblood! Hi!" She began, fumbling with her words as she addressed the oddly dressed green-haired boy before her. "I was just…."

"Thinking about the past, huh?"

She froze. "W-what? I—"

He laughed. "It's cool. I come here too, to think about it, I mean."

She grinned, a laugh playing on her lips. Youngblood was so understanding like that, despite being young. He wasn't only a playmate, he was her doctor—her healer. He made her forget.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Turn left, Youngblood!" Danni called down from her place in the crows' nest, "We're almost there!"

"Ay ay!" He replied, in traditional pirate speech. She giggled as she felt the boat swerve to the left, now aimed at their destination. An old, forbidden—haunted—forest where buried treasure was supposed to be hiding. _And it's gonna be ours!!_ She rejoiced inwardly, picturing what they would do once they got their hands on the multiple gold and silver items said to be stored in the buried treasure chest. They'd be rich—they could have whatever they wanted, in both the ghost zone and human world.

_And the best part is,_ she thought, her face heating up, _is we'll be sharing it together._

"Hey Danni!" Youngblood's voice hollered.

She looked down. "Yeah?"

He grinned, "Land ho!!"

With a sharp movement, the ship came to a halt. Flying down to meet her friend, Danni exclaimed, "Let's go get that treasure!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tucker x Ember**

_This is so not over!_ Ember thought, furious as she watched Tucker and his new…._girlfriend_….Valerie walk down the steps of Casper high, hand in hand. _I will not stand for this!_ She couldn't take it. Tucker, the boy who had managed to steal her non-beating heart, had a girlfriend. A _girlfriend_. After all his terrible luck. It made Ember sick….

….and it hurt a whole lot.

She swore, her blue ponytail flaming wildly atop her head. She was still in shock by it. He was finally in a relationship that seemed to work. But that didn't mean she was going to let it stay that way.

"We'll see, Valerie." She muttered through gritted teeth.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Go Ember!" Tucker cried, thrusting his fists in the air. "You rock!"

She smiled in acknowledgement, her green eyes shifting from her guitar to the African American boy cheering for her from the audience. _You bet I do, baby pop_, she thought, smirking. The rest of the audience had begun chanting her name, but Ember hardly noticed it. Her gaze was focused solely on Tucker. Even despite Danny's wishes, he had gone to one of her concerts—which proved to not only him but her as well how much he cared about her.

A strange feeling squirmed in Ember's chest, and after a moment, she reached up with her free hand, and blew the boy a long kiss.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Valerie x Kwan**

Valerie wasn't a girl of many emotions. With all that happened in her life, she couldn't afford for them to get in the way. Her father's loss of job, her ghost hunting—if she dared become even the slightest bit emotional, the reality of her situation could cave in on her.

And then, something happened. She'd seen someone else, someone she was once close to; undergo the same kind of break down she forbid herself from doing. At first, she thought it silly, but eventually took sympathy on the guy and offered him a shoulder to cry on. He told her his problems, and she listened. And as she listened, she began to realize they weren't so different after all.

She squeezed her grip on his hands, looking up in his eyes. "Something the matter, Valerie?" He asked, noticing her odd expression. Valerie shook her head.

"No, Kwan," she replied, smiling up at him, "nothing's wrong."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She didn't care. The world didn't need her every second of every day defending it from ghosts. She was allowed a day off once in a while. And today was a perfect choice.

"Oh Kwan!" Valerie cried, running over to him eagerly. He turned, an elated look on his face.

"Valerie!" He replied, scooping her up in a bear hug that actually lifted her clear off the ground. "I've been waiting for you!!"

She blushed, in between gasps of "Could you….put….me…." another breath "down?"

"Oh sorry!" He said, realizing he hadn't yet, and instantly dropped her.

After almost hitting the ground, Valerie brushed herself off, strangely giddy. "Don't worry about it." She said simply, grabbing his hand. "Come on! We've got a whole day planned out, and it won't get itself done!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Johnny 13 x Sam**

"Hey there, kitten." Johnny said, pulling up to the curb on his bike. He grinned, his emerald eyes meeting the violet orbs of the girl he'd started dated.

"Hey, Johnny," Sam said, nodding slightly.

There was a brief pause, Johnny no doubt figuring out what to say.

Sam waited, placing a hand on her hip. "What's up? You _did_ have some reason for coming here, right? Other than tearing up my driveway, I mean."

He flushed, before snapping back to the present. "Sure did, kitten. Came here to ask you to come with me."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Come with you?" What do you mean?"

Johnny sighed. "Well….thing is, Sam," he started, using her real name, "Walker's kinda on to our relationship…."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Listen, Kitten," Johnny tried again, attempting to say without saying what was on his mind, "Walker's not the nicest guy around, heck; he's one of the worst. And because of that, I know if we stay where we are, he's bound to find us and punish us for this," his voice lowered in mock imitation of Walker "'inter-spectral relationship.'"

Sam smiled at him, but that only increased his anxieties. "Sam, doll, don't you get what I'm trying to say?"

She blinked, "Well, not….really, Johnny," the girl confessed, shrugging.

He whacked his head with the base of his palm. "Look Sam…."

"What?"

"Well…." He took her arms, "It's not safe for you here. And If I leave, I can't protect….you from him….so…."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dan x Danni**

Phantom groaned, and opened his eyes, not at all surprised to see a white haired, emerald eyed girls staring down at him. "Oh good!" She chirped, smiling. "You're awake!!" Reaching to a table next to her, the girl—whose name was Danielle—grabbed a cool wash cloth and put it across his forehead.

"Your injuries are getting better," she told him, making conversation, "but you've got a slight fever. Nothing serious, but we'd better get rid of it while we can." She smiled again, and Phantom felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Ever since Danielle had found him—alone, weak….near death—she'd devoted herself to bringing the older ghost back to health….even without knowing a thing about him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Danni sat back at the edge of Phantom's bed. "Looks like your all healed," she speculated, eyes scanning his pale figure—shirtless—dressed only in his boxers. "Good…."

Without warning, his crimson eyes locked with her. Danni jumped, blushing like mad. But Phantom hardly noticed, instead crawling over to where she sat, his face directly in hers. "Why?" He asked, "Why did you help me?"

Danni was taken aback by this unexpected question, "Why did I…." it suddenly dawned on her what he was talking about. "Oh…." She said after a moment.

"Why—?"

"Because, silly," she answered, struck odd by the startled look on his face at being called 'silly' "You needed help. And since no one else was giving you any, I knew I had to."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Technus x Desiree**

"Oh Desiree!" Technus called out, "Heads up!"

Without warning, a giant paper chicken came flying her way. Desiree screamed. "TECHNUS! What are you doing?!" She cried, shaking her head.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Technus shrugged, still grinning maniacally. "Well my dear, you seemed a little too serious. I thought maybe you needed a break from your work?"

The genie ghost huffed, although she'd begun blushing. "Practicing my wish granting isn't work," she corrected, her voice sharp but edged in playfulness, "it keeps my skills sharp in case something comes up."

Technus cocked his head, then shrugged. "It looks like work to me." He mused, floating over to her. "But _this_ does not." He added, planting a kiss on her rose-colored lips.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Johnny 13 x Kitty**

"Kitty look out!" Johnny cried, gripping his handle bars for dear life, "we're gonna crash!"

The girl behind him screamed, burying her head in Johnny's grey jacket. Her grip around his waist tightened, and he himself gritted his teeth. _Come on_, he thought desperately, _we can pull out of this_….

….and then….

….there was an ear piercing shriek, slowly mixing with loud, deep exploding noises, and everything suddenly went black.

"J-Johnny?" Kitty asked, reaching with her unbroken arm and shaking him. He coughed, turning his blood-stained face to look at her.

"S-sorry Kitten," he breathed, "I couldn't stop….the bike…."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kitty's eyes widened as she stared at the boy, broken, bleeding, and unnaturally pale. "J-Johnny….?" She asked, before coughing violently.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…." She stopped, a look of fear on her face. "Do you think we'll….we'll…."

"What?"

She gulped. "Do you think we'll die here? Lying like this? Without hope of anyone finding our bodies?"

Johnny looked at her, a perplexed look on his face, before he relaxed, struggling to take her hand in his. "Hey….hey, don't worry about it, Kitten," he rasped, his voice oddly calm. "If we die, we die together. You and me." He grinned, "I'll be here for you Kitty, right to the end. I promise."

Her expression changed, to one of awe, "r-really?"

"Yeah….I do."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danny x Danni**

"Danny? Are you down here?"

Carefully, and using her ghost sense, Danielle Phantom navigated her way downstairs to the Fenton families' lab.

"Go away, Danni." A sorrowful voice said.

That voice confirmed her suspicions. Floating over to the direction of the sound, Danielle was not at all surprised to find a crumpled, disheveled Danny Fenton huddled in a corner of the lab. Without waiting for an invitation, she knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny….Danny….it's okay…." She began, his sadness now affecting her.

He shook his head. "No Danni," he replied, looking up at her with hollow eyes. "It's not."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tears fell down Danny's cheeks, staining his jeans at the knees as they soaked into the fabric. Danni held him tightly, her grip firm as the halfa-boy sobbed in her arms. "shhhh" she whispered, stroking his hair, "It's alright, Danny….let it all out…."

He obeyed without question, the loss, the sadness….the emptiness in his heart forcing themselves free in the form of salty liquid.

Normally, it would be embarrassing for a boy to cry, especially in front of a girl. _But he has good reason to_, Danni noted, holding him tightly. _After all, he did just lose the girl he loved_.

"D-Danielle?"

She looked down. "Yeah?"

"I…." he choked, "I…."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's it!! I hoped you all enjoyed….or tolerated, reading this. It was a lot of fun to do, and I can officially say I've written something for every DP pairing I support!**

**I think my favorite drabbles were the Valerie x Kwan ones and the Johnny 13 x Kitty ones….though I liked the J13xS and even the D(an)xD(anni), even though they weren't focused as much on romance.**

**Review, people! Oh, and if anyone's interested in my continuing any of these into actual lengthy one-shots, let me know, and maybe I will!**


End file.
